When Irish Eyes Are Crying
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: San Andreas, left in a state of ruin after a rampage... but Trevor's far from done. Problem for him is, they're done with his rage. So where does he go from there? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Another Rampage

**A/N: Dash, Sally and Pinkie are Howl Of A Werewolf's ccharacters.**

 **Carly's perspective...**

This state, this damned state… once again plunged into madness…

Cars and buildings either burnt out, burning or broken into… and why?

Well, things got really fucked up a couple days ago when once again, a certain lunatic went off at me for doing something normal. And now the whole state of San Andreas is under siege because of his rampage.

Out in a safehouse just off of Senora road, Johnny and I are hiding with Sam, Sammy, K8lynn (although not by her own choice), Dash, Sally, Immy, Franklin, Dad, Packie, Midnight and little 4 year old Jackson… and this is not what they need with Annie on the way in just under a month.

"Well, thanks a fucking lot, Carly! You just had to go and fucking piss Trevor off!" K8lynn snarled at me… she's taken up with a fucking psycho, what did she think was gonna happen?!

I motion to Midnight to take Jackson out of the room before I backhand K8lynn, my spiral ring cutting her mouth open and her screaming in pain.

"All you've done these past 5 days is blame me and Johnny for Trevor's rampage! And I've had enough! You want the lunatic, you're welcome to go leave and find him on your own!" I say, shouting halfway through as Johnny pulled me back away from K8lynn.

K8lynn… who I thought was my friend… who I thought I could trust and who I thought was truly trying to keep Trevor under control.

Well, no more… Trevor can't be controlled, Trevor can't be changed! He's a fucking deranged son of a bitch and he's been like that since childhood, he's never had it in him to be anything different because all he cares about is causing pain to people even if they haven't said or done fuck all to him!

K8lynn storms out, slamming the door behind her as Johnny guided me to the bedroom we've taken refuge in since we've all been hiding here.

"It was going to happen one day, Carly Jade… she's just as crazy as he is and being around him turned her into who she is." Johnny said quietly, wrapping his arms around me as we hug.

So yeah, Johnny and I didn't tell Trevor that we've gotten closer… and why?

Simply put… it was none of Trevor's business.

He barged back into my life and automatically expected me to be who I was in Ludendorff… but that was shot all to hell way before Brad died.

The craziness started with a woman named Juana Martinez… but that'll be explained later.

Let's go back to when the rampage started…

 _ **Five days ago, Third Person Perspective…**_

" _Open this fucking door! If he's shoved it in you, I'm gonna kill then I'm gonna kill you, Carly Jade!" Trevor shouted as he banged his fists against the caravan door, Carly pulling her underwear and Johnny's shirt on and Johnny pulling his boxers and jeans on after pulling the condom off and throwing it away._

 _Johnny saw Carly grab the double barrel shotgun and load it while washing his hands in the bathroom before returning to her and pulling her down to the floor as the caravan door was blown off its hinges._

 _Trevor charged in an at them with his AP Pistol and shot at Johnny, Carly shoving Johnny out of the way and the bullet grazing her right upper arm… Trevor tried again, only to be shot repeatedly and with enough force to be sent flying through the window._

" _Those were just warning shots! And if you come back here, the next ones will be fatal!" Carly yelled after she and Johnny ran outside, Carly pumping the reloaded gun and Trevor managing to stand up and leave._

 _Trevor was rageful… he felt betrayed, he felt like Carly had finally made it clear that she didn't want him around._

 _Trevor let out a loud, ground shattering scream before once again grabbing his AP Pistol and fired at everything in sight, ranging from cars to pedestrians to even coyotes._

 _Anything that made the smallest noise was either shot, killed or ended up a burnt out wreck… and then Trevor reached the Altruist camp in the mountains, where his rampage continued._

 _The chaos continued on unabated… and it was after Carly had gotten cleaned off, dressed and let her hair out of its messy bun and rearranged it into a messy ponytail that she had heard the combined noises herself before hearing the shower turn off again._

" _He's lost it again." Johnny said after getting dressed and wrapping his arms around Carly's slim shoulders, kissing her on her forehead._

" _He'll wear himself out… how long can one man go berserk for?" Carly responded, closing her eyes and letting herself be comforted by Johnny holding her._

 _But neither truly know how far out of control things would get._


	2. Chaos Out Of His Universe

**Trevor's perspective…**

That backstabbing little… arrgghh! Pinkie would never do that to me, that's one person who won't stab me in the back!

I reached the airfield, the only place I haven't torched… and find a strange ship there and Zosha talking to someone.

"You don't even have the proper clearance to hide this here, do you?!" Zosha asked him.

"Not exactly." The second Zorolian answered.

"Jorra, what the hell's the matter with you?!" Zosha yelled before both noticed me. "Oh, of course. Finished burning San Andreas to a state of ruin?" She said sarcastically.

I move towards the ship and examine it… before going and punching both Zosha and Jorra, rendering Jorra unconscious… but Zosha jumps up and bites my shoulder…

I have no choice but to render her unconscious too and then I jump into the ship and start it up, trying to find where Carly and Johnny are.

But I press the wrong button… and everything goes haywire…

 _ **Staples Center, Los Angeles, third person perspective…**_

' _What the hell?!'_ 25 year old Amanda Cena thought as she and NXT Champion Finn Balor were in their locker room, having heard a distant noise outside.

"We hear the strangest things whenever we're in the city of saints." Finn said as Amanda zipped her Balor Club hoodie up over her lace cropped bustier and leather shorts.

"That was completely strange, even for this city." Amanda responded, grabbing a baseball bat before she and Finn left.

They looked around outside, eyes widening when they saw the ship had taken up most of the street and taken out parts of the surrounding buildings.

"Okay, now I know I'm losing my mind. That or Warner Brothers lost control of whatever movie they're filming." Amanda said as they walked closer, Finn taking the bat from her.

The door opened… and Trevor stumbled out, clutching one of the weapons that he found on the ship and raising it at the two, Finn hitting it away with the bat and inadvertently breaking one of Trevor's fingers.

"Ow, what the fuck?!" Trevor yelled.

"You aimed a damn gun at us, you got your finger broken. Any more stupid ass questions?" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, would you happen to know how that damn gun works?! Because I don't! Also… where the hell am I?" Trevor said, calmer towards the end.

"Los Angeles… and can't say I've seen that gun before now but don't aim it at her again." Finn replied, still holding the bat.

"Los Angeles…" Trevor said, looking around. "Big place… and very much like Los Santos. _Very_ LS like if cities had twins…"

"You on some kind of acid trip or some other drug?" Amanda asked.

"What? No! Been trying to lay off of the speed, that's all I do and not right now." Trevor replied.

Trevor waited by the ship as Finn pulled Amanda aside.

"That's blood on his shirt, fresh blood too… what the hell has he done?!" Amanda whispered.

"He's hurt someone… and I ain't gonna lie, I'm the other side of the moon away from trusting him." Finn replied.

"So what the hell do we do, call the cops? Something tells me he's broken out of jail-" Amanda whispered, both cut off by a loud horn blaring at Trevor.

"Quit blocking the road!" Brock yelled, Trevor flipping him off.

"Uh oh… he's screwed himself now." Amanda said as before Trevor could process it, Brock had grabbed him after exiting the car and trapped Trevor's arm in the Kimura lock, breaking it.

"YOU… FUCKING…" Trevor managed to yell… before his foot slammed up and knocked Brock back, after which Trevor dove, grabbed the Zorolian pistol and fired it without thought… and Brock collapsed with agony filled yells and spasms of his body as green crackles of energy sparked and burnt over him, they lasted for a few moments before when they finally stopped, he was breathing quietly and painfully.

"Oh hell no!" Amanda growled before running at Trevor and jumping onto him, her taking the gun and aiming it at his head which stopped his struggles. "That man watched me grow up, I ain't gonna let some lunatic murder anyone I care about!" She shouted after knocking Trevor upside his head with the pistol and dropping him to the ground as Finn helped Brock up.

But when they both looked, Amanda was still beating up on Trevor.

"I taught that girl way too well…" Brock said quietly as Finn pulled Amanda away when Trevor was unconscious.

The three headed into the arena… and Amanda saw a phone number and message inscribed on the gun.

 _520-1496. If found, dial this number_

Amanda wasn't sure who would respond when she did so.

"Hello?" Zosha answered in a disoriented manner.

"I think I might've found your gun." Amanda responded.

"You have… good, keep it somewhere away… misunderstanding how it works might just kill whoever tries using it." Zosha said, her voice a bit groaned as she had an ache at the back of her eyes.

"I beat the hell out of him after he did shoot someone… not sure if the psycho bastard is dead though." Amanda responded.

"Oh, fuck. Look, your friend will be alright, it'll just take some time." Zosha said.

"What kind of gun is this anyway?" Amanda asked as she looked it over.

"Who was that lunatic anyway?" Brock asked.

"The gun… Is a mark VIIb unstable plasma pistol from my world… and that guy was the uncle of my granddaughter. Trevor's gone even more insane than before after Carly and her boyfriend were just being a normal couple." Zosha answered to them both.

"She's legal age, why would it matter to him?" Finn asked.

"Because the uncle and niece were parted over a decade ago and when he came prancing back into her life, in his eyes she hadn't aged a day since then. He takes 'uncle's little girl' to a whole new level, he never wants her to grow up from that girl but at the same time, be loyal to him no matter what he asks… even helping him kill someone." Zosha replied.

"There's always a family more dysfunctional than your own is what my mom usually said when I was a child." Amanda responded.

"Family, maybe. A lunatic with a more dysfunctional and insane mind, there are few I can think of who come close… and I've lived a long time." Zosha said.

"He mentioned some place called Los Santos…" Amanda explained as she shuffled her left foot back for a few seconds.

"Yes… I said it's bad to misuse my things, that's one way it is. There is no Los Santos to you and there's no Los Angeles to us… he's created a slipstream split, torn a wound in space… I'm on the other side, and where we are from what I'm reading here, Los Angeles is Los Santos, New York is Liberty City, Miami became Vice City… the whole world is different, cities are smaller and land masses are shaped differently." Zosha said.

"Then how in the hell do we fix that wound?" Brock asked once the phone was in his hand.

"Well… we can't. Not from one side, there's not any easy way to weld space fabric… it's very complicated and I can't explain it that easily." Zosha responded.

"Mandy, your match is up sooner than scheduled!" One of the stagehands said after knocking on the door.

"Right, Charlotte ended up hurting her knee…" Amanda said quietly, remembering the injury that led to Amanda scheduled to face Nikki.

"Well just try to act normal… I'll see if I can patch into the CCTV cameras, find out where exactly you all are." Zosha said.

"Okay… good luck." Amanda said before they hung up and she handed the gun to Brock. "Keep a careful eye on that, okay?" She asked after unzipping her hoodie and setting it aside after pulling it off.

"Got it, kiddo." Brock responded before Amanda and Finn left.

"I don't see any sign of that loon…" Amanda said as Finn lightly tugged on her left wrist to stop her. "Every city she mentioned, duplicates of each other… I feel like we're in the Twilight Zone." She said quietly.

"But something else is bugging at ya." Finn said.

"The way she talked about him being possessive of his niece and taking it too far… people have to grow up, they need freedom without a crazy person threatening them." Amanda responded.

"And he won't let her have that… and I'd bet it's turning her stir crazy. If anything… I don't mean to say that it's her case, but last time I knew someone whose family held her freedom back from finding someone to love, it sent her crazy to the point where she lost her virginity by sleeping with three different others at her school in one night, more or less out of sheer spite against those who wanted her to stay innocent. They didn't want her finding someone to hold dear… and to go against them, she ruined herself." Finn said.

"Damn…" Amanda replied, absorbing the info as the two hugged.


	3. Under No One's Control

_**9/10/15, taping for 9/30/15 episode of NXT…**_

" _How many times do you have to hear it?! It's not my fucking fault that you were stopped in your tracks!" Enzo yelled._

" _Oh and I suppose that him kicking me in the back of the head was scripted?!" Colin shouted._

" _You caused Finn to crash onto Mandy after that, she ended up hitting the back of her neck!" Enzo responded._

" _Kiddo got up, shook it off_ _like it was nothing!" Colin yelled._

 _Amanda could hear it from her and Finn's locker room… and it was making the ache in her neck and shoulders worse, her feeling Finn massaging her shoulders._

" _Those two never fight, what's gotten into them?" Amanda muttered before she tried to stand up, Finn stopping her as Aestrid walked in… right before all three heard Samoa Joe yell "Shut the fuck up!"._

" _And the next time one of you mistreats Mandy, I'm putting both of_ _you in the Coquina Clutch!" Joe responded, Carmella storming over to them._

" _Maybe you should worry more about Finn mistreating Mandy!" Carmella responded._

" _Finn hasn't done anything wrong to her!" Joe growled at the blonde._

" _Oh yeah right, it'll only be so long! She's a tool, a tool to get him off when he's hard and a showpiece in the ring! When he finds something better, like every other guy in_ _her wreck of a life, she'll be cast aside!" Carmella shouted._

 _Carmella turned around after feeling a hand tap her shoulder… and was punched right in the nose._

" _Keep your damn mouth shut, Leah, I ain't being used or mistreated by Finn!" Amanda responded, calling Carmella by her real name after Carmella's painful scream stopped and Colin putting himself between the divas as Finn held Amanda back._

" _Alright, enough fighting here! Leah, Mandy's not anyone's bedroom toy and Balor wouldn't toss her aside!" Colin said, Carmella running at Amanda and the two fighting before Finn and Colin managed to pull them apart._

 _The commotion attracted the others and the brawl escalated… until an air horn blared and everyone stopped, seeing Hunter._

" _This looks like a very nice ring, doesn't it?! But maybe you should use a real one if you're gonna fight like immature children!" Hunter shouted._

 _Amanda cursed in Irish, Hunter seeing her rubbing the back of her head like someone had been dragging her by her hair and_ _Finn and Dakota glaring at Enzo._

" _Fucking crazy fool." Dakota muttered._

" _Enzo, was there any need to act like a caveman?" Hunter asked._

" _She socked me right in the eye!" Enzo yelled._

" _You were swinging at Finn with a bat, asswipe!" Amanda responded._

" _Mandy, language." Hunter said, checking the back of her head. "Ouch…"_

" _Any blood?" Amanda asked._

" _Little bit… nothing alarming but certainly inducing cringe." Hunter answered._

" _Sorry, Tiny." Enzo apologised._

" _Everyone, your locker rooms, now!" Hunter said, everyone heading to their locker rooms. "Well, that reminded me of the Attitude Era." He said after closing the door._

" _How many brawls were you, Shawn and the rest of DX involved in?" Amanda asked as Finn pressed a napkin to her head._

" _Quite a few. Ace, can you find the trainer? Want to be sure that Mandy doesn't have a concussion." Hunter responded._

" _Yeah, I'll do that." Aestrid answered and headed out._

" _So what started this?" Hunter asked._

" _Leah running her mouth… after what happened out there and hearing her true opinion of me, I snapped and hit her." Amanda answered, Hunter knowing that the storylines as well as the Dusty Rhodes classic were causing tension backstage..._

 **Present time…**

Zosha and Jorra reached the safehouse, taking a few minutes to breathe.

"How haven't they committed him to a mental asylum yet?!" Jorra asked.

"How haven't I turned you over to the inter-G courts and got you in a cell yet?" Zosha responded.

"Well, you wouldn't do it… I'd never let anyone anyway." Jorra replied.

"Exactly… you try holding Trevor down for even a minute while the mental nurses even arrived, he'd burn the whole building down. With himself inside it if need be, he's got no limits." Zosha said, Jorra nodding. "And to be clear… yeah, I wouldn't turn you in. As long as you don't kill no one, you're fine with me."

Jorra knocked on the door and it opened, Carly and Johnny ducking as K8lynn, who had come back about twenty minutes ago, threw a vase at them and Carly throwing a lamp at K8lynn.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know he'd steal something from his own airfield and fucking leave?! And you want to know something, I hope he never comes back!" Carly yelled, Midnight and Packie having taken Jackson home.

"Nope, not doing it." Jorra said and stepped away from the door again, Zosha taking a small marble sized ball from her pocket and throwing it at K8lynn, it hitting and sticking to her thigh which then caused her legs to give way and her to collapse against the wall.

"Paralysis will wear off in a few minutes, now calm the hell down or drag yourself to a motel." Zosha said, walking over and retrieving the ball.

"He's in some kind of parallel universe…" Jorra said after walking in, seeing the broken things. "You two used to be friends…"

"Different opinions…" Carly replied, trying to think of a way to put it but K8lynn took it over.

"We shagged each other's enemy." K8lynn said bluntly.

"Johnny and I love each other, the word love doesn't exist in Trevor's vocabulary." Carly responded.

"Maybe not… but it damn well does in mine." K8lynn replied, rubbing her right hand up and down that side's leg. "And maybe Trevor can't change… personally, I couldn't give a damn anymore. I just want all of this to stop."

"And look at the result of him not listening to that." Jorra said, pointing outside to part of the destroyed state.

"I had a feeling someone was gonna burn this state to the ground anyway, they did it back in 1992." Johnny responded.

Using Carly's laptop in the back room, Zosha patched into the CCTV camera in Los Angeles… and found the ship as well as the video from earlier where Trevor had gotten beaten to a pulp.

"It's always the tiny ones…" Zosha said as Sam walked in.

"Zosha, what happened to you?!" Sam asked.

"That lunatic went to continuing his rampage and stole one of our ships… but Sam…" Zosha answered, turning the laptop to Sam and her seeing the video.

"She hurt him bad… wait, that's not the downtown area, that's destroyed too. Where are they?" Sam said.

"A parallel timeline… another version of the same city. Much bigger, different names but very much the same. Like a bigger twin, like you being a couple inches shorter than Rey and having different names, but inside and in looks you're both very much the same." Zosha explained.

Zosha patched into the pay per view running, Sam sitting down and seeing the match going on.

"Not all fighting is scripted." Sam said as she saw Amanda put Nikki in a leglock.

"Where would the fun be if it was? It'd just be a stage show." Zosha responded.

It wasn't long before Nikki tapped out and Amanda let go after the bell rang… but Sam and Zosha could see it, Amanda was still running on the adrenaline from earlier.

"That scanning to the right of your screen says that she's 25 but… she doesn't look like she's aged past 17." Sam replied.

"And I don't look past 25 but I'm nearly 100, looks aren't everything." Zosha said.

"No they're not." Sam responded before everyone left to either survey the damage or check on the others.

Back in the Staples Center in Los Angeles, Amanda and Finn headed to the back and Amanda sat down on a crate, closing her eyes for a few seconds as Finn rested his hands on her shoulders.

"What a damn crazy night." Amanda said after opening her eyes… and seeing the CCTV camera turn to her and Finn as the fingers on his right hand ran through strands of Amanda's chestnut brown curls. "CCTV cameras are watching us…" She whispered.

The camera turning was also something that Aestrid and Hunter noticed from halfway down the hall.

"The camera… I also wonder if they know anything about the loon being shoved into a police car." Aestrid said quietly.

"Maybe… whoever's on the other side of them." Hunter responded.

The two walked over, Amanda looking up at the camera.

"You're gonna ask why we didn't go and find you… the guy shot Brock with some kind of gun after Brock snapped the loon's arm. After said loon aimed that thing at me and Finn and ended up with a broken finger." Amanda said.

"Brock usually breaks someone's arm… once every few years but no one's shot him before this." Hunter responded before seeing Brock. "That's not an ordinary gun." He said.

"Nope, far from it… look, whenever the owner of it gets here, she'll explain it fully." Brock said, having managed to lock the safety on the gun.

And Amanda hoped the same thing too.

Back in Los Santos, Carly and Johnny found Pinkie, who immediately hugged both of them.

"Don't ever fucking disappear like that again! Where's Trevor?" Pinkie responded as she and Carly let go.

"He started this madness and then he left… Pinkie, it's a long story." Carly replied, the three leaving the area.

Pinkie never doubted that Carly would be truthful.


End file.
